12 Étapes
by Gigi SM
Summary: Las aventuras de un adicto al sexo. [FrancisxTodos]
1. Étape 1

**Disclaimer 1:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La trama de esta historia tampoco me pertenece. Fue escrita originalmente por **Vampyreunnie** en inglés para el fandom de EXO con Kris como protagonista. Si desean leer el original, hay un link en mi perfil que les dirigirá a la historia original.

* * *

**12 Étapes**

Francis miró al grupo a su alrededor, preguntándose por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez cómo había llegado a esto. ¿Cómo se había xonvertido en uno de _ellos?_

Pero ... ¿No lo sabía ya?

Su viaje había comenzado ese día, con la primera de sus muchas víctimas ...

* * *

_Étape 1..._

Él y Arthur habían estado haciendo lo que solían hacer para relajarse después de un día brutal en la oficina: pasar el rato, emborracharse, y llamar a su jefe con todo tipo de nombres desagradables que podían imaginar. Arthur empezó quejándose de su infantil ex-novio, Alfred, y recordó haber pensado, _"Aquí vamos de nuevo."_

"No sé qué hacer con él," Arthur había dicho. "Él es un mocoso mal agradecido y extremadamente estúpido, pero ... te juro que... a veces... lo extraño. Yo ... creo que todavía lo amo".

Tras terminar su cerveza dijo secamente: "¡Necesitas tener sexo!"

Arthur había puesto mala cara, en sus ojos podía verse una expresión de tristeza. "¿Quieres decir como una aventura de una noche? No sé si yo podría hacer eso".

"O un compañero sexual."

"¿Dónde podría siquiera empezar a buscar uno de esos?"

Francis se encogido de hombros.

"A menos que ..." Los ojos de Arthur habían cambiado, convirtiéndose en unos interrogantes y algo más. ¿_Excitados?_ "¿Te estás ofreciendo?"

Francis estaría mintiendo si decía que nunca se había preguntado cómo sería tener las extremidades de Arthur envueltos a su alrededor, y podría ver de primera mano las expresiones que mostraría su rostro en la agonía del orgasmo.

"Tal vez ..." dijo arrastrando las palabras, sin comprometerse.

Se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa de Arthur que no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Francis... ¿hablas en serio?" Arthur farfulló.

Se había puesto de pie y deliberadamente saco varios billetes de su cartera, colocándolos sobre la mesa antes de dar vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Arthur lo siguiera hasta su coche.

Decidió ir al apartamento de Arthur porque estaba más cerca que el suyo. Y porque nunca profanaría su propio hogar.

Ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en llegar a la habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos se dio la vuelta, atrapando a su amigo contra la puerta, y toscamente reclamó sus labios.

Arthur, o más bien sus piernas, no le decepcionó.

A la mañana siguiente, charlaban en la sala de descanso, como si nada hubiera pasado. La única muestra de cualquier cambio en su relación era el ligero rubor en el rostro de Arthur.

* * *

Esta vez vengo con una adaptación!

Originalmente solo iba a traducir al español el fanfic original, pero me pareció tan adecuado para Francis que le pedí a la autora el permiso para adaptarlo. Este y el siguiente capítulo serán iguales al original, pero se irá modificando para que se adecue a la personalidad de los personajes que irán apareciendo.

Este fanfic es originalmente un One-Shot. Pero he decidido publicarlo en partes, serán en total 12 capitulos, y publicare uno o dos caps por día.

De ante mano doy gracias a quienes se suscriban, dejen review o pongan el fic en favoritos.


	2. Étape 2

**Disclaimer 1:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La trama de esta historia tampoco me pertenece. Fue escrita originalmente por **Vampyreunnie** en inglés para el fandom de EXO con Kris como protagonista. Si desean leer el original, hay un link en mi perfil que les dirigirá a la historia original.

* * *

**12 Étapes**

* * *

_Étape 2..._

Dos días después de su encuentro con Arthur, Alfred lo había sorprendido invitándolo a almorzar.

"Creo que me está engañando", él había anunciado tan pronto como llegó Francis, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de pedir una bebida.

Arqueó una ceja. "¿No habían roto?"

Alfred se burlo. "Eso es sólo un tecnicismo. Todo el mundo sabe que nos separamos y nos volvemos a juntar cada dos meses. _Es __lo __nuestro_. Pero nunca engañamos al otro. _Nunca "._

"¿Cómo sabes que te esta engañando?", había preguntado, realmente curioso.

La boca de Alfred había temblado. "A pesar de que estamos separados... todavía hablamos todos los días. Pero él no ha llamado en los últimos dos días, y _siempre_ llama. Así que lo llamé esta mañana -ni siquiera iba a reclamarle nada, que conste- y le pregunté si quería reunirse esta tarde para ver una película o algo así. ¿Sabes lo que dijo?" Mientras hablaba, su voz aumentó de manera constante hasta que terminó en un grito agudo.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"'Estoy ocupado.' ¿Puedes creer eso?" Chilló. "¿Está ocupado? ¿Ocupado haciendo qué? Nunca ha estado demasiado ocupado para mí antes ".

"Tal vez está haciéndose el difícil", había sugerido, tomando un sorbo de la bebida de Alfred. Haciendo una mueca, él la puso de nuevo al frente del joven. Él debería haberlo sabido. Era de color azul después de todo.

Alfred frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

Él se había encogido de hombros. "No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé por qué rompieron." Cuando Alfred había abierto la boca para hablar, él se apresuró a añadir: "Tampoco lo _sé_"

Alfred hizo un puchero, que le recordó al puchero de Arthur excepto que eran completamente diferentes. Cuando Arthur hizo un puchero, parecía un niño enfurruñado. Alfred por otro lado, con su cara bonita, con esos lentes y sus labios suaves provocó una sensación completamente diferente dentro de él.

"Sólo por curiosidad," había comenzado, sabiendo a dónde iba y diciéndose a sí mismo que se detuviera antes de llegar al punto de no retorno."Si él _está_ engañándote -y no estoy diciendo que lo este, esto es puramente teórico- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

El rostro de Alfred cayó completamente. "¿Así que él está engañándome?"

De inmediato se había sentido culpable, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, Alfred lo había sorprendido con lo que vino después.

"¡Ese hijo de puta! Le di los mejores años de mi vida y ¿esto es lo que hace? ¿Engañarme? ¿A _mí__?_ ¿Sabe quién soy?" Había estrellado su mano contra la mesa, sobresaltando a un buen número de personas a su alrededor.

"Alfred ..."

"No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. Voy a hacerle pagar ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Voy a darle donde más le duele. Voy a... Voy a... Voy a... "

"¿Darle un poco de su propia medicina?", había ofrecido, observando el rostro de Alfred de cerca.

Probablemente iría al infierno por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero en este momento, sus deseos más bajos anularon la decencia y la lealtad a su amigo.

Alfred jadeó, sorprendido por la sugerencia. "¿Engañar... a... Arthur?"

Se encogió de hombros otra vez. "No estoy diciendo que debas hacerlo, pero es una opción. El fuego se combate con fuego y todo eso".

Alfred trago saliva, tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida. Después de una bocanada de aire, suspiró.

"Probablemente tienes razón. Pero, ¿Con quién podría dormir para molestar a Arthur?"

"¿No tienen amigos en común?"

"Bueno, sí, pero ninguno con el que hubiera llegado a conectar. Y ninguno con el que siquiera consideraría dormir. Excepto tal vez...", dijo con brusquedad.

"¿Yo?" Le pregunto, fingiendo sorpresa.

Alfred se ruborizó. "Bueno... sí. Esto es realmente vergonzoso, cuando Arthur nos presento por primera vez, tuve un flechazo como por un mes. Yo le interrogaba intensamente sobre ti hasta que amenazó con romper conmigo ".

Una vez más, él fingió estar sorprendido, dejando que sus ojos se ensancharán, su boca se abriera. A decir verdad, había sabido sobre el viejo enamoramiento de Alfred por él todo el tiempo. Arthur se había irritado con él durante esa época, y que había sido muy claro sobre la razón detrás de ello.

"Me siento halagado", por fin había respondido.

El rubor de Alfred profundizó. "Tú eres su amigo, sin embargo, así que sé que eso no es posible."

"Bueno ..." Él pretendió como si estuviera pensándolo bien antes de continuar. "Si te ayuda, creo que estaría bien con eso."

Alfred jadeó de nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

Él asintió.

"Pero ... ¿qué pasa con tu amistad con Arthur? Nunca podría pedirte... "

Le dio palmaditas en la mano de Alfred buscando reconfortarle, sonriente dijo, "No preocupes tu bonita cabeza sobre ello. Déjame eso a mí."

Alfred todavía parecía inseguro por lo que _amablemente_ le ofreció una salida.

"¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para pensarlo? Tienes mi número. Llámame si decides que necesitas mi ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Había ido a trabajar poco después, declinando la invitación de Arthur para un almuerzo tardío, en caso de que incluyera una variedad de postre poco común. Podría haber estado dispuesto a dormir con las dos mitades de la pareja, pero no en el mismo día. Incluso él tenía valores.

Justo antes del final de su turno, oyó sonar el teléfono de Arthur. El cubículo de Arthur estaba justo al lado del suyo y él tenía timbres distintivos para cada persona importante. Al oír el tono especial de Alfred seguir sin respuesta, miró a su amigo y lo encontró sentado con el teléfono en la mano, mirándolo. Continuó haciéndolo hasta que dejó de sonar.

Cuando su teléfono sonó inmediatamente después, no estaba demasiado sorprendido. Se puso de pie y respondió a la llamada, sin molestarse en reprimir la sonrisa arrogante que adornaba sus labios.

Una semana más tarde, después de su apasionada cita por la tarde con Alfred, todo se salió de control. Sabia que la verdad saldría tarde o temprano, por lo que esperaba una especie de confrontación. Sólo deseaba que no hubiera sido en el trabajo delante de toda la oficina. Oh, bueno...

Después de que la pareja dijo su parte, los vio caminando juntos. Se dio cuenta de que después se reconciliaron, decidiendo que se amaban demasiado como para dejar que alguien como él los mantuviera separados.

Así que, ninguno de los dos había hablado con él desde entonces.

* * *

N/A:

Aquí la segunda parte! Y más largo que el anterior. Yeih~

Después de terminar esta parte, me puse a pensar que quizás en el primer cap debió ir Ivan en lugar de Arthur y aquí Yao en lugar de Alfred... Pero bueno, ya esta, y seguiré con lo que había planeado.

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren ver a alguien más para pareja de Francis, avisen~

Y como siempre, agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que publico, en especial a quienes se suscriben al fanfic, lo añaden a favoritos y a quienes comentan.


End file.
